


Once Upon a Cosplay

by Adm_Hawthorne



Series: 2013 Halloween Shorts [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: AU in which Maura & Jane head to the BPD Halloween Party dressed as Emma Swan and the Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time. Minific, Rizzles implied. It's just fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> From this tumblr prompt:  
> elviswithoutthetassels: AU in which Maura & Jane head to the BPD Halloween Party dressed as Emma Swan and the Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time…..
> 
> I don't have plans to extend this, but I liked it so much that I wanted to post it here. 
> 
> Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro (or whoever is about to take her place), Turner Broadcasting, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"Maura, this is a terrible idea! I can't believe you talked me into this," Jane hissed as she looked down and groaned. Her breasts were fully presented for the whole world to see, framed as they were in the Evil Queen dress Maura had made especially for the occasion.

"Jane, you  _promised_. Besides, I think you look rather fetching. Evil looks good on you," Maura said with a wicked grin as she adjusted the red leather jacket that fit snugly against her frame.

The detective rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't understand why  _I_  couldn't be Emma Swan. It makes more sense. She's a sheriff. I'm a detective. We're both badasses…"

"…but  _you're_  a brunette, as is Regina, and I can pull off the blonde look, and Halloween is supposed to be a time when you try out something different. I think it's fun! You get to wear the fashionable dress, for a change, while I wear…"

"Something comfortable," Jane huffed. "God, no one's going to be looking at my face tonight," she whined.

"Well, if it becomes too much for you," Maura cooed, "you may call over the Savoir to come help you out."

"Really?" Jane balked, standing up to her full height, which was even higher in the regal heels she was wearing. "I don't need the help of the Savior!" She put on her best haughty expression, eyes going cold and face hard. In a deadly serious voice, she stated mater-of-factly, "I'm the Queen."


End file.
